


Bombshell

by Hazzaandloubearforever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Armed Forces AU, Drabble, Drama if you squint really hard, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaandloubearforever/pseuds/Hazzaandloubearforever
Summary: Louis was panicking. This wasn’t supposed to happen right now. They had just gotten engaged two months ago and now this? He wasn’t ready. Harry wasn’t ready. Fuck, was the world even ready?





	Bombshell

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Back again with another drabble!
> 
> Let me know what you think of this one! I love reviews and ideas to add to my stories! If this one gets a lot of attention, I'll expand it to a chaptered work!
> 
> Enjoy and thank you for reading! :)

Louis was panicking. This wasn’t supposed to happen right now. They had just gotten engaged two months ago and now this? He wasn’t ready. Harry wasn’t ready. Fuck, was the world even ready?

Louis stared down at his tattered copy of “The Sun Also Rises,” the book covered in Louis’ scrawl and multi-colored sticky notes. He lost his focus. He couldn’t think about the ten page analysis due next Friday. There were other priorities now.

The sound of “Say You Won’t Let Go” startled Louis out of his turmoil and it took him nearly three attempts to answer the phone. “Hey, babe.”

“Hey, Lou,” Harry chirped. “Baby, you alright? You seem off.”

_Oh, yeah, I’m great, just about to fuck up your life._ “Yeah, Haz, m’fine. How was training?”

“Exhausting. Bleachers today. We got certified for our M-16s today and did a little bit of grenade handling.”

Louis perked up at that. The thought of his Hazza working around dangerous weapons was unsettling. Louis knew that Harry wasn’t reckless around weapons, but still, accidents can happen and that made Louis uneasy, especially with the news he just discovered. Things were different now. One mistake and Harry would be no more. 

“Grenades? Rifles? Do you have to know all that for the army?”

Harry chuckled. “Yes, babe. It’s a precaution. You know, just in case chaos ensues, we have to be ready.”

Louis sighed. There was no way around it. His fiancé was in the Armed Forces and he’d be in for the next three years. It’s not like Harry being in the Armed Forces came as a surprise. Louis met Harry when Harry was in boot camp. Louis had been going for his morning jog when he spotted Harry doing push-ups across the field, dressed in a red tee and black shorts that hugged his thighs and bum quite nicely. Louis was hooked since then, purposely running by the group in hopes of getting the curly-haired lad’s attention. He didn’t even know Harry’s name at the time, but he was hoping the man would notice him. One stormy night and a muddy accident later, Louis became Harry’s that following week.

“You’re right. Are you done with training?”

“I am and I’m on my way home. I have some big news for you, too.”

Louis’ heart dropped at the words because he, too, had big news. He stared at his engagement ring and teared up. How was he going to tell Harry? It was life-changing and probably going to break him.

“You do? Now, I’m curious,” Harry chuckled with his response, sounding like an eager child on the phone.

Louis hadn’t realized he had expressed his apprehension aloud and wondered what else he had said. “Yep, so hurry home.”

“See you in a few, Lou. I love you.” 

***

Louis paced back and forth, fiddling with his fingers and nearly screamed when the door opened. “Fuck, Haz, you scared me!”

Harry rolled his eyes and set his gear down before he walked over to his fiancé and gathered him up in his arms. “I missed you. How was your day, my love?”

_Worrisome._ “Fine, just been reading and trying to get this essay done,” Louis answered, inhaling Harry’s scent. He could never tire of the mint mixed with strawberry mixed with something distinctly Harry. He felt like he was home when he was in Harry’s arms. “So what’s the news?”

Harry tensed when Louis spoke and dropped his arms, taking a step back. “Erm… well.”

Louis felt the discomfort and pulled away to glance up at him. “Harry? What do you have to tell me?” 

Harry pursed his lips and took Louis’ hand, leading him to their worn out couch. Louis sighed when Harry plopped down in front of Louis. “So, you know training isn’t for the fun of it, right?”

Louis furrowed his brows, giving Harry a blank stare because _of course_ he knew that. “Yeah, Haz, of course. Your training is to prepare you for an impending war.”

Harry nodded slowly and took Louis’ hands in his own and gave them a gentle squeeze. “Well, that time is now. They’re deploying us next month.”

Those words shouldn’t have shocked Louis as much as they did. He felt his mouth dry up and his hands got clammy. “Wh-What? Deployed next month? A-Are you sure?”

“I have the paper in my bag,” Harry confirmed.

“Shit,” Louis breathed.

Harry frowned. He wasn’t expecting that particular answer. “’Shit?’” Harry repeated. “That’s your reaction?”

Louis couldn’t respond. He honestly didn’t know what to say. What the hell was he going to do? His fiancé was leaving the country, possibly his life forever. Surely, Louis couldn’t tell Harry his news. _It would be worse_ not _to tell him._

“You can’t leave,” Louis whispered in horror. “I’m pregnant.”

“Shit,” came Harry’s reply. Yes. “Shit” was definitely right.


End file.
